happy vday zeno
by mari 54
Summary: its valintines day and zeno aint happy so liela tries to cheer him up


my v-day story of zb!!!! note: dont flame about the damn couples alright!

one day in the mamodo world.

kido: hey guys guess what day it is?

liela: valintines day?

kido: nope its valintines day.

liela: brother he scares me sometimes.

pamoon:i know.

zatch:so what do we do in valintines day?

kido:well dr.riddles told me we give out gifts to the people we love.

tia:sounds easy.

kolulu:well i know who im giving a gift to. (looking at zatch)

zeno:i hate this holiday.its stupid screw love!

liela:oh come on give it a chance zeno you never know whol give you a valintine.

pamoon:yeah nobody.

liela: BROTHER! (smacks pamoon with her wand)

pamoon:ow!

me:yeah come on zeno try it!

zeno:whatever (leaves)

liela:hm that guy needs to cheer up more.

pamoon:impossible for him hes always mad.

liela:well maybe he just needs a friend brother.

pamoon:maybe.or he just needs thearapy

liela:brother!

pamoon:sorry ok!

me:well i just hope zeno cheers up.

mari:so lets get started with this dang holiday already!

zatch:Yah!

kido:well im gonna go find a gift for someone.

tia:im gonna get something for zatch.

penny:no im getting something for zatch!

kolulu:But i am!

all:grrr! (start to beat each other up)

me:oh no.

pamoon:we better stop them...hey weres liela?

wherever liela is...

leila:i knew i saw him go this way...ah there he is!

there liela found zeno near a nice lookin area with a waterfall.

liela:hey how come you arent celebrating with us?

zeno:didnt i already tell you i hate this holiday.

liela:well just give it a chance!

zeno:yah like anyone would wanna be my valintine you heard your brother!

liela:eh pamoons just acting like that.

zeno:yeah but its true no one likes me.

liela:dont say that!here i made this for you if you want, come back at zatchs house there having a party im sure theyl want you to come.

zeno took what liela gave him and liela went off to zatchs house.

zeno:hm? (opens the card) it says dear zeno i know you hate this holiday but i just wanted to give you a little something.i hope you cheer up.and also well i never told anyone this but i like you.so if you ever cheer up will you come to zatchs party with me? happy v-day love liela

zeno blushed a bit after he read lielas card and decided to come to the party.

at zatchs house...

zatch: wow nice decorating penny!

penny:thanks zatchie!

tia:whatever.

kido:so whens the party startin?

kanchome:its gonna start at seven.

kido:well its six right now lets go get ready!

kanchome:yeah.

ponygon:meru!

hyde:hm needs something.

mari:what hyde-kun?

hyde:oh now i know the cake needs some more frosting on this side-hey whata? REYCOM!

reycome:what?cakes good!

hyde:dont eat it till the party!

reycom:fine. (leaves)

hyde:...wanna eat the cake?

mari:yay!

pamoon:man i hate this tux!

me:why?you look ok.

pamoon:eh i just dont like it.

me:whatever i guess.

zatch:i wonder were liela and zeno are?

outside zatchs house.

liela: guess zeno aint comin.

zeno:liela!

liela:zeno?

zeno:oh hey!

liela:hey.

zeno:um.( zeno saw liela in a purple velvet dress with a moon shaped bow on it)

liela: yes zeno.

zeno:never mind.

liela:so you did come.

zeno:yeah i guess this holiday aint too bad.

liela:im glad you changed your mind.( liela then kissed zeno on the cheek)

zeno: (blushing) yeah well lets go to the party.

liela:sure.

inside.

zatch:lets give out gifts now!

tia:yeah.

me:ok! kep your pants on!

hyde:he wears a dress.

me:so what?

tia:here zatch this is for you! ( tia handed zatch a giant yellowtail)

zatch:WOW!

kido:um Cianna this is for you.

Cianna:thanksies kido! (hugs him) ps. cianna is friend of mine on deviant art.

kido: hehe (melts)

reycom:here penny!

penny:thanks its a cute little dog plushie! thanks reycom (hugs reycom)

me: here dude! (hands pamoon a present)

pamoon:omg a ps3! (hey that rymed!)

me:yup!

pamoon:thanks!

liela and zeno then come in.

both:hey guys! (audiance claps)

mari:how come we dont get intros?

hyde: (shrugs)

liela: hey the gifts are bieng givin?

tia;'yup

zeno:um here liela. (hands leila a little box with a silver bow on it.)

leila:wow thanks. (opens gift to see a glass moon pin)wow its beatiful!

zeno:i thought you might like it.

zatch:now for the dancing to begin!

liela:well wanna?

zeno:sure.

the song let mr be with you was playing

uhuhuhyeahuhuhuyeahuhuhulet me be with you

Futari ga kitto deaeru youna mahou wo kakete ryoute wo sotto kasanate hora, hohoemukara hontou no kimochi kidzukanai furishite totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano

Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you Dakishimetaino..

Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano Let Me Be With You Let Me Be With You Let Me Be With You Nakitakunaruno Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno Let Me Be With You Let Me Be With You Let Me Be With You Dakishimetainoni Dakishimetainoni

leila:happy valintines day zeno

zeno:happy valintines day liela.  
-  
the end!  
-  
ok i mknow what your thinking omg zenoxliela that aint right! well its my frieken opinion!  
and i know liela and pamoon sis and bro there supposed to be lovers! another opinion! ok!? 


End file.
